Between Love and Honor
by KaitieBatie
Summary: When confronted with the facts, could Jasper choose between love and honor?
1. Chapter 1: Unkown POV

I looked at the knife in my hand, watching as it fell to the floor, clattering against the tile Mike had just laid down a few days ago. The bloody tip of the knife created interesting patterns that could have distracted me except for the sound reverberating off the walls. I finally looked at his body, laying there in the bed I made him when he moved in with us months ago.

_Crap, there is no way I'm going to be able to move him by myself now. He is 145 pounds of dead weight._ I thought to myself.

Mike's black F-350 was parked in the driveway, so all I had to do was get him down the stairs without waking anyone and then drive the car out to the swamp; the animals should take care of the rest.

I wrapped him carefully in the flat sheet from his bed and slowly dragged his body down the stairs, cautious to avoid the squeaky treads and loose floorboards. When I shoved Mike into the front seat I realized I had made one crucial mistake. I had forgotten about the video camera Dad had installed across the street when he had a dangerous case in the department.

I drove and drove, until I was certain no one was following and that I was far enough out of town that I wouldn't be connected to the murder. Dumping his body, I finally felt like I was able to say good bye. Now, to take care of that pesky camera and get myself out of the sticky situation I had created.


	2. Chapter 2: Jasper POV

I slammed my hand into the phone sitting beside my bed trying to make the shrill ringing stop. I growled, picking up the phone, while keeping my eyes shut.

"You are an ass Peter. Do you know what time it is?" I said aggravated.

"Well good morning to you too. How did you know it was me? And to answer your question, yes I do know what time it is but none of the guys here wanted to call you. You are kind of scary first thing in the morning." Peter said, chuckling.

"Well you would be too if every time you had a day off you were woken up at ungodly hours by the department. What is so fucking important that it couldn't wait for the sun to come up in," I squinted at the clock, 4 am, "three hours?" I bitched, sitting up in bed and ran my hand over my face in an attempt to wake up. I pulled the worn quilt off of my legs and placed my feet on the cool hardwood floor, shivering slightly.

"We have a body about an hour from here. Boss told us to call you in since you know the swamps better than anyone on the force." Peter replied, tiredness seeping into his voice.

"Fine. Be here in an hour with the strongest coffee you can find, preferably in an IV." I said, as I hung up the phone and jumped into the shower.

Forty-five minutes and a ridiculously hot shower later, I was sitting in the front seat of Peter's black Chevy Impala, with a cup of the shittiest coffee I have ever tasted. Peter rambled on about the case and I could have cared less about what he was saying. My mind was focused on thinking about anything besides the swamp I was sure we were about to encounter.

"Jesus Peter, what pot did you pour this shit out of? It tastes like ass." I said, taking another swig. At least he had followed my instructions to make sure it was strong.

"The commissioner's office. He wasn't drinking it so I figured he wouldn't miss a cup," Peter replied, as he turned down an all too familiar back road.


	3. Chapter 3: Unknown POV

I walked into a local church, feeling the need to confess to someone about what I had done. I was still dressed in a red tee shirt, denim short shorts, and my favorite pair of black stiletto heels. Mike may have been a cheating asshole but he probably didn't deserve to die. Have his nuts cut off…maybe; but killing him may have been a tad extreme. I noticed one of the priests getting ready for confession so I opened and entered one of the wooden doors, earning me a few looks from some of the other people in the church. I guess my outfit wasn't something they usually saw in such a sacred building. I had never formally been to church- Mom was always changing her mind on religion and Dad was always at the police station. But God hears, everyone right? To say I was nervous would be the understatement of the century. I took a deep breath as the priest sat down on the other side of the confessional and slid open the little window between us. After asking for forgiveness, like I had seen in many movies, I jumped right into my story.

"I don't know where to start, so let me get to the good parts. You might want to cross your legs. I've got envy, I've got greed, anything that you need and I'm not above having to beg. You see there was this boy and he tore my heart in two, so I had to lay him eight feet in the ground." I adjusted myself so I was now leaning against the hard wooden walls of the box, staring through the little window into the box where this religious man sat listening to me.

"Father, there is one other thing, just one simple request. I hear you know God. If you could give him a nod in my direction I would be in your debt. I didn't want to do it Father, but I caught him with another woman in the bed I made him. So I put him in a grave and now there's no one to get me off when I want. It's a drag. The next day on the television they identified him by the marks that I made and now I'm on the run. Why did I have to kill him when he was the best I ever had?" I got up, leaving the priest to mull over everything I had just told him, hoping against all hope that he wouldn't say anything to the police.

I walked out of the church with a smile on my face, not because I felt better about what I had done, but because I had just relived the whole thing by telling it to the priest. My work would definitely give the police a hard time. I wore gloves, eliminating any opportunity for new finger prints. I also used bleach when cleaning up the scene, disintegrating any DNA left in the blood stains and burnt the mattress to insure that they did not find any evidence.

Recalling the damage I did to Mike's body made my smile shift to a grin that, I'm sure, scared the people I passed on the street. The image of Mike's body, with the seven stab wounds, each allowing his blood to diffuse the smell of salt and rust into the bed room, filled my mind. I made sure none of the wounds were fatal, since the moron had inhaled enough allergens that afternoon to kill a man twice his size. When he excused himself early from dinner, I couldn't help but tap my fingertips together under the table. Everything was going according to plan. When I went upstairs, to make sure he was okay of course, the cheating son of a bitch had passed out from lack of oxygen. It made it so easy to carry out my plan. I hadn't needed to worry about someone hearing him scream or him fighting back. I sank down onto my front step, sighing at the warm feelings I got from revisiting that night.


	4. Chapter 4: Jasper POV

Peter followed Route 39 from my apartment in New Orleans, to wherever the body was. I stared out the window, watching as the landscape changed from sprawling city to small towns and swamp land. I disliked the swamp, but not nearly as much as I disliked Peter right now. I was pulled from my musings when Peter snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Jasper, you there? We're almost at the dump site. My guess is, whoever did this has to be local. I doubt a tourist would venture this far out, what with the alligators and water moccasins." Peter said, as he parked his car near the other crime scene and police vehicles.

Peter got out of the car and made his way to the opposite side of the road, leaving me to motivate myself. I dragged my ass out of the cloth seat, thanking God silently that it was only 85 degrees, instead of the 92 degrees it had been the past couple of weeks. I stopped Peter as he walked away from the responding officer and toward the actual site.

"Peter, is all this shit really necessary? It's a dump site for Christ's sake, there can't be that much that crime scene can get here that they can't get back in New Orleans."

Peter rolled his eyes, pulling me towards the site, mumbling something that sounded an awful lot like stop being a baby.

"I don't get how you are still afraid of the damn swamp, you grew up here." Peter said as he slowly walked through the row of trees that separated the town from the swamp.

I followed after him at an even slower pace. "I did not grow up here. If you search that long memory of yours you will remember that I moved here from the middle of Texas, where the only thing that could kill you, beside your neighbors, was a coyote or a cougar and you could see those fuckers coming for you."

Peter worked with me through the site and we brainstormed a few different scenarios while he drove me back to my apartment.


	5. Chapter 5: Bella POV

"Shit….fuck….SHIT! I've really done it this time, I just confessed to murder to a priest. What was I thinking?" I cursed to myself as I made my way home, checking every corner for any sign of being followed.

I walked through the front door, making a list of everything I would need and silently thanked whatever divine being was watching over me that there was no one home to witness my epic mental breakdown. When I made it to my room, I dropped the largest duffle bag we had in the house on my bed and began to dump anything and everything that was in my dresser into it. I froze when I heard an authoritative knock on the front door.

"FUCK!" I growled at the celling, stopping what I was doing to make my way to the stairs. "I have to answer that. Why couldn't I have waited until there was someone else here to back up the web of lies I'm going to have to tell to get out of this mess?"

It felt like the stairs were covered in wet tar as I trod down them to the door. Opening the door, I was met with the most charming smile I had ever seen and sun-bleached brunette hair. I felt like an idiot standing there staring but the rest of my body wouldn't respond to any commands my brain sent out.

"Bella?" The stranger asked, as he peered around my shoulder and into the hall way where several bags sat, obviously forgotten.

I took a closer look, realizing that the man standing on the front step wasn't a stranger at all. "Peter, it's nice to see you. Dad's at the station already, if you're looking for him." I said. My nerves kicked into high gear at the thought that he might be here to talk to me.

"Oh I know your dad's at the station; he's actually the one that sent me here after we got some identifying information on a body this morning."

I listened to Peter describe my handiwork as the images from that night flashed through my head. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep myself from smiling, because honestly, who in their right mind would smile while being told that their significant other was never coming home.

I put my acting skills to the test as Peter sat waiting for me to react. A few thousand tissues and tears later, Peter finally left. I rushed up stairs to finish packing and cleaned up my face, since my crocodile tears had left mascara running down my cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6: Jasper POV

I stood over the broken body that lay on the table, cut up in several different places. Some of the cuts were from the autopsy, but others seemed to have been placed there by the murderer. It was hard to tell if the wounds were used to bait the alligators or the result of pure rage during the murder. Unconsciously, my hands gripped the cool metal until my knuckles were white, my blunt nails digging into the palms of my hands. I relaxed my grip, taking several deep breaths before looking over at the door where Peter stood.

"What do you have for me Peter?" I asked again, taking another glance at the victim lying on the examining table..

"Well, the girlfriend seemed genuinely surprised and broken. But, you know, I think she's leaving town. There were several bags sitting in the entry way of Commissioner Swan's house. You might want to check her out before she takes off. Something's not right, but I can't put a finger on it. Maybe you can, since you have that freaky talent with reading people and their emotions. Isabella claims she hasn't seen Mike since Monday. Said he told her he was traveling North to see his family."

Peter stopped then, letting the information sink in before asking, "So what did the Medical Examiner have to say?"

"Well, believe it or not, none of the physical wounds caused his death. All the stab wounds missed major arteries and organs, and the suffocation was only enough to make him unconscious and leave a bruise. What actually killed him was an allergic reaction to poison ivy. Somehow, he was exposed to it burning, inhaled the fumes, causing him to die of asphyxiation." Finishing the report on the victim, I pulled the sheet back over his head, and Peter and I walked back to our desks.

A few minutes later, Peter looked up from the folder he had open on his desk. "Wait, you mean to tell me that we can't charge anyone with this poor kid's death? We have no answer for his family?"

I looked over the desk at him, shaking my head. "You're half right, Peter. We can't charge someone with his death, but we can sure as hell charge someone with assault. And, we do have an answer for his family, he died of asphyxiation after inhaling the fumes of burning poison ivy. It's as simple as that."

"Do you think the commissioner would let us bring his daughter in to ask some more questions?" I asked, settling in my seat.

Peter glanced up from his computer screen with a wicked grin, "There's only one way to find out, and I vote that you get to ask him since it was your idea. Have fun. You know how protective he is of her."

I stood up and took a deep breath before making my way to the commissioner's office.


	7. Chapter 7: Bella POV

_Damn, Peter just put the brakes on that plan. I can't go anywhere now that Peter's talked to me. I'm sure my dad will be calling any minute now to make sure I'm alright. I wonder if there is any way I can swing this so that it looks like self-defense…_I thought to myself as I rushed to hide the bags in the downstairs closet.

As if it could read my mind, my cell phone went off as I walked back to the kitchen island where I had left it. Looking at the caller ID before answering, I groaned and tried to hide my annoyance.

"Hello Daddy," I said, sounding like I had consumed a little too much sugar today.

"Hey Baby Girl, how was your day?" he asked.

"It was normal. I was getting ready to visit Mike and his parents when Peter stopped by…" I paused for a dramatic effect, "They found Mike's body today, Daddy."

"I know baby, that's actually why I'm calling. Detective Whitlock's in charge of the case and would like to talk to you if you feel up to it."

"Can't he just talk to Peter about it? I mean,what more do they want to know? Peter already asked me when I last saw him, and if I knew about anyone who would want to hurt him." I said, knowing that I was starting to sound like a toddler who hadn't taken their nap, but I didn't really care if it got me out of going to the station.

"I don't know baby, but I think you should do this, get it over with and then you can take some time and visit your mom in Paris. I know you miss her and maybe it would help you get past Mike's death" he said, shuffling papers.

I pouted at the phone, knowing it wouldn't do any good and feeling like a little kid who didn't get their way. "But Daddy, why can't I just go see mom and call Detective Whitlock from Paris? I really don't like coming to the station, it smells funny and the seats are so uncomfortable."

"Well, I guess I could always have Jasper come over there tonight. I know you don't want to face this right now, but you have to if Peter and Jasper are going to catch Mike's killer. I should be home soon, so I'll pick something up for dinner" he said before hanging up, effectively keeping me from arguing about Jasper coming over.

I threw my phone into the corner and raced around the house trying to clean up a bit before my dad and Jasper showed up. As I ran through the halls, hiding any sign that I was planning on leaving, I slammed my knee into the banister after tripping over the ridiculous rug in front of the door. I had never been so happy about my clumsiness as I was in that moment. As the door opened, Dad and Jasper walked in to find tears streaming down my face.

My dad dropped the cardboard box he was carrying on the small table before rushing over to me as I slid to the floor, my breathing picking up. My tears had stopped when they came through the door and I didn't need any physical pain for the tears to fall as the stress of lying took its toll.

When I looked into their eyes, my breathing became labored, I slowly slid to the floor and buried my face in my hands. Dropping the cardboard box he was carrying on the small table, my dad rushed over to me. After pulling me into his lap, he began to rub small circles on my back as he tried to console me, but the stress from lying had finally taken its toll. When I finally raised my head and looked into his eyes, the worried expression on his face caused another round of tears to fall.


	8. Chapter 8:Jasper POV

Chapter 8: Jasper POV

After picking up the bizarre combination for dinner tonight, the commissioner and I walked up to his house, bonding over an insane love for Mexican and French foods. When we got to the door we heard a rather loud crash and a string of profanities that would put most truckers to shame. Charlie put the box he was carrying down on the small table by the door and rushed to help Isabella as she slid to the floor with tears running down her face.

I observed everything around me, unsure of what else I could do. Taking in the hallway we were currently standing in, I noticed scrapes along the otherwise impeccable cherry floor and skid marks leading into the hall closet. Something was off, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I looked back to the commissioner and his daughter still sitting against the banister. He was the picture of a perfect father, pulling her into his lap even though she had to be sixteen years old, at least, kissing her knee to make the pain go away, and she was the picture of nervousness. Her hands were fidgeting in her lap and in the silence of the hallway I could almost make out her increased heart rate. After taking in the physiological signs, I took in what most people would see first, the outward appearance. Bella was dressed in tiny fucking sequin shorts, which should be illegal the way they fit her, a white and red tank top, heels that made her legs look amazing, and several chunky, but feminine rocker accessories. I was memorizing the little details of her face, the way her hair was clinging to the trails her tears left down her face, and how her chocolate brown eyes captivated me when my phone went off. I politely excused myself before answering the call.

"God damn it Peter!" I said, leaning my head against the door.

"Are you always this nice to people who call you? No wonder your parents don't talk to you." Peter said, shuffling papers around.

"I'm only like this when you call. Do you have some gift that tells you to call when you are most likely to interrupt me?"

"I don't think I do. Anyway, you need to get down here. Angela managed to find a security camera that covers the commissioner's house as well as his neighbors. It has some interesting footage from the night of the murder" Peter said, hanging up before I could respond.

I walked inside, deciding that whatever Angela found would still be there in the morning. When I rejoined Bella and Charlie, they had the food spread across the table and Bella seemed to be watching me intently. I caught her attention and smiled, letting her know that I knew she was watching me. Taking my seat next to her, I took the opportunity to talk to her.

"So Miss Bella, what has you studying me so intently?" I asked, hoping my southern charm could get her to be honest with me.

"Well, Detective Whitlock, you see, I was noticing the salsa dripping down your face and wondering if it would be appropriate for me to lick it off of you." she said, winking as she got up from the table and walked through one of the archways.

I continued to stare at the doorway that she had just disappeared through, wondering why my boss's daughter had to be so fucking hot and cheeky. This was going to be bad for both my job and my personal safety. Commissioner Swan, or Charlie as I was told to call him, was incredibly protective of his daughter since a rather unintelligent criminal threatened to get rid of her if he was charged for his crimes. The moron is sitting in the Louisiana State Penitentiary and Isabella is watched like a hawk. I was pulled out of my musings when Isabella walked back into the dining room, in a very different outfit than before. Her toned legs were covered by a pair of dark denim skinny jeans. She was wearing a black tank top that hugged her curves in all the right places and perched on top of her wavy brunette hair was a black hat accented with a small bow tie. As I looked back down her body, taking in her curves for a second time, I noticed what she was wearing on her feet. How did she manage to get my black cowboy boots? I don't remember taking them off after putting them on this morning. Shaking my head in confusion, I watched as she leaned in to hug her father, catching a glimpse of the cheeky grin she gave me when she noticed my appraisal of her outfit.

"Daddy, I'm going out with Angela and Alice. I won't be out late, and I will say good night before heading to bed so you know I made it home." Isabella said as she kissed his cheek.

"Baby Girl," Charlie said, grabbing her wrist lightly to stop her, "You still have to talk to Jasper about Mike, I think you should do that before going out with your friends."

"But Daddy, the girls are already here, and I promised them weeks ago that I'd go out tonight." Isabella said, sounding more like a two year old that didn't get their way than the young lady she was.

"Commissioner Swan, its fine. I really should be heading home since I have the early shift tomorrow, and I've already taken up enough of your time this evening. If it is okay with you and Isabella, just have her come by the station tomorrow and I'll ask any questions I have." I walked toward the door, nodding politely to Charlie as I passed. Bella and I got to the door at the same time, smiling as I leaned against the door, effectively stopping her.

"You know Isabella, if you wanted to wear something of mine all you had to do was ask." I said, looking from her warm brown eyes to my well-warn, black boots before walking out to my car.

When I got to my car, I pulled out an old pair of tennis shoes I keep with me in case I'm thrown on a case with a decomposing body. After lacing up the shoes, my attention is soon pulled toward the only unknown vehicle in the driveway, an emerald green Porsche convertible. Isabella stood in front of the driver's side door talking with two girls, who I assumed where Angela and Alice. As I stood there, blatantly staring, Isabella's eyes connected with mine and she motioned to her friends. I sat in my driver's side making notes about the dinner and everyone's behavior, jumping slightly when there was a light tap on my window. Looking up, I saw Isabella standing there looking kind of impatient.

"Isabella, is there something I can help you with?" I said, rolling the window down.

"Actually, there are two things you can help me with. One, can I wear your boots tonight? And two, answer honestly, do you think it's sexy that I'm wearing said boots?" she asked, gently biting on her nail.

"Well darlin', I guess since you asked so nicely, you can wear them. There is one condition though," I said pausing to gage her reaction.

"And what would that condition be Detective Whitlock?" Isabella asked, raising a slender eyebrow as a challenge.

"I go where the boots go, so that I ensure that I get them back in the morning of course." I said, letting my smile relax into a smirk.

"Are you asking me out on a date Mr. Whitlock?" she asked, even though she knew that was exactly what I was doing.

"Only if you are accepting Miss Swan." I said, opening the door to my '65 Mustang Fastback.

I felt her fingers work their way into the belt loops on my low slung, dark wash jeans as she began to pull me closer. At this rate, I would be putty in her delicate hands, and her father would have my job, and most likely my head. I slowly dragged my hands down her arms, gently wrapping my callused fingers around her writs, pulling her fingers out of my belt loops.

"Your father is my boss, Isabella. I can't do this in front of him" I said walking toward her friends and Isabella's Porsche.

As she got into the driver's seat, she mumbled something that sounded a lot like, "I'm only Isabella if I'm being punished." I couldn't hold back the smile that formed as I filed that piece of information away for later use.

Isabella drove us downtown to The Howlin' Wolf. The place was packed. A local R&B group was on stage performing, and the bartender was heavy handed tonight. I smiled, knowing things were about to get interesting. The girls went off to find one of the few tables off to the side, and I went to go get drinks for the four of us. I ordered a round of After 5 shots, a Chocolate Chip Ice Cream for Alice, a Cherry Hooker for Angela, a Hemingway Daiquiri for Isabella, and a beer for me. After passing out the drinks, we took our shots and the girls ran off to the dance floor.

After finishing my beer and half of Angela's second drink, I allowed Isabella to drag me out to the dance floor when some pop dance song came on. In my less than coherent state, caused by a mild case of sleep deprivation and the alcohol I had consumed, I didn't realize Isabella had started using my body as a pole for her to dance on. When she stood again, I grabbed on to her hip, quickly turning her around to face me before backing us up toward one of the wooden beams that lined the dance floor. Pushing my body against hers, I leaned in close enough so that she'd be the only one to hear me.

"I think it's time we went home. Get your girls and meet me at the car" I said, leaving her standing against the beam, panting and swearing up a storm.


	9. Chapter 9: Bella POV

Chapter 9: Bella POV

_I was screwed; my plan to get Jasper taken off the case was backfiring. While Angela, Alice and I were thoroughly drunk, Jasper was still lucid. Well, as lucid as he was when we arrived. He even resisted my body, and it was as close to him as it could be with the amount of clothing we both had on._

After a quick cathartic release, in the form of a long string of profanities that would have my father appalled, I walked back to the dance floor to look for Angela and Alice, like Jasper had said. As I was pulling Alice off of the six foot tall body builder she was using as support, my mind realized the flaw in my current plan. He could say I made it up all too easily since everyone was way past drunk, except him. After collecting Angela from the bar, the three of us made our way to the car. The ride home was quiet, Jasper drove since he was the only one even remotely sober enough to drive, and I spent the time reorganizing my plan and pretending to be angry with Jasper.

I was the last to be dropped off since Jasper would have ended up back at my house any way to pick up his car. Getting out of the car, I bent over to pull his boots off, leaving them on the hood of his fuckhot car before grabbing his hand and dragging him into my house. When I saw that we had stayed out long enough that my dad was in his room, I released the breath I didn't realize I was holding, after realizing that I could now get Jasper up to my room before saying goodnight.

My room was average size, most of the floor being taken up by the queen size bed. While Jasper seemed to inspect my room, I slipped into the bathroom, changing into something a little more revealing and definitely more comfortable. When I walked back to my room, I immediately noticed how warm the room seemed, not in a temperature sort of way, but it smelt warm, like a wood stove, pine trees and those oranges you cover in cloves to make the room smell good. This was a delicious contrast to the freesia and lavender my room normally smelt like. I would give anything in that moment to make my room smell like this every day for the rest of forever. _Shit…fuck, where did that thought come from? I didn't want a forever with Jasper, if that was where the new scent was coming from; I just wanted to fuck him until he was pulled off the case and go on with my life._

Jasper was standing by my window, his body outlined by the moonlight filtering through my sheer drapes. As I got closer to where he stood, I could see the muscles in his shoulders tensing with the sound of my light footsteps against the wood floor of my bedroom. The closer I got to him, the more addicting his scent became, adding peppermint and cinnamon to the mixture. I reached out, tentatively touching his shoulder, unsure of how he'd respond. He seemed to relax upon feeling my soft, gentle touch. Slowly bringing my hand down his arm, I took his calloused hand in mine and brought him into the bathroom, my plan changing in my head as I made impulsive decisions. I wanted him to make me feel good, feel clean and innocent again.

When we were both in the bathroom and the door was closed, I started the shower, turning the shower knobs so the water was warm enough to relax, but not so hot that it would cause burns. I slowly pulled the tank top I had just put on, off my sweaty body and placed it on the counter before carefully working on the buttons to Jasper's uniform shirt. My hands froze when I felt his fingers dance lightly across my stomach and up the side of my ribcage, lifting me onto the cool stone counter. I loosely wrapped my legs around his, pulling him closer to me as I finished working the last of the buttons out of their holes. I leaned forward, pushing the shirt down his well-toned arms, shivering when his warm breath connected with my damp back. Leaning back against the mirror, I took in his defined six-pack and the mesmerizing design that worked its way from his left hip then disappeared around the right side of his ribcage. My fingers traced the intricate swirls and dots through the light cotton that clung to his skin, leaving a trail of goose bumps behind. As the warm steam from the shower warmed us and settled on the large mirror behind me, Jasper's hands worked their way toward my softball shorts, massaging my tensing muscles as he went. I made quick work of the ridiculous studded belt he was wearing and the jeans were slung low on his hips.

When he lifted me to pull off the grey and green checkered shorts I was wearing, I took the opportunity to pull the almost see through white tank top over his head, finally revealing those perfect abs and contrasting ink to my eyes and lips. As he set my feet on the floor I realized that while I was now standing in front of him completely naked, he was still in his boxers. I reached out, running my fingers along the waistband, teasing and waiting for him to make a move. I finally decided I was done teasing and hooked my fingers between the waistband and his skin. I pulled at the fabric, stretching the elastic and slowly working the piece of clothing down his hips, centimeter by centimeter. I stopped moving when his hands wrapped lightly around my wrists, looking up at him.

"Isabella, I'm not sure I can do this" he said, with a bit of confusion in his voice.

I stood up and wrapped my arms around his neck, smiling slightly when I heard the final piece of fabric separating us hit the floor. I tilted my head slowly, closing the small gap between our lips, surprised at how soft his lips where in comparison to his hands and the persona he displayed.

"Relax, don't think, just feel. I promise that my dad won't find out if that is what you're worried about. We're just two people, who happen to be attracted to each other. For tonight you are just Jasper and I am just Isabella, nothing else matters" I said, walking us slowly backwards toward the shower.

I had gotten our bodies under the spray, but even the relaxing water couldn't convince him to stay. His hands were suddenly strong and creating distance between us, much to my disappointment. I looked up, meeting his hazel-ish green eyes, unleashing a slight pout, the only weapon that might work right now, since my naked body wasn't doing the job.

He shook his head, sending little drops of water flying every direction. "I'm sorry Isabella, but I can't do this. I can't just forget who we are, or the fact that you're my boss's daughter. I really am sorry."

I stood there staring at the foggy image of his body, drying off and getting dressed. Then I slid to the floor, letting the water run down my face mixing with the hot tears of rejection. This was the first night I truly hated being the commissioner's daughter.


	10. Chapter 10: Jasper POV

Chapter 10: Jasper POV

I sat in the drive way, banging my head against the steering wheel. My mother would surely kick my ass if she could see me now. I walked out on a lady. Granted, we were in a possibly compromising situation since she is the boss' daughter, but I was taught to never walk out on someone.

As I turned the ignition on the car, Saving Abel's Sailed Away drifted through the speakers. Pulling away from the Swan residence, I briefly wondered what Miss Bella would tell her father when he asked why my car was still sitting in their driveway.. Turning back toward town, I began to sing along as I thought about everything I had ruined and given up when I moved to pursue my dreams.

"Does it hurt to hear me say, that I never really meant to stay, I left you right where I want you." I sang, remembering the hurt on my mother's face when I told her I refused to play into her high society game.

That was the day I realized that my mother didn't love me for the attentive son I was. She wanted to better the family name after she forced it to be synonymous with scandal and improper behavior. First, she wanted me to marry Maria. Then, she hoped it would be Charlotte. When I failed to get either girl to agree to marry me, my mother continued down the debutant list, each girl getting younger than the last. I finally had enough my senior year and told her I was moving to New Orleans to become a cop. She disowned me, cutting off any connection I had to my family and friends.

No one wanted to talk to the poor boy, so I stuck my head into my books and graduated early with honors and at the top of my class. I packed up my childhood room, while my mother watched, tight lipped from the doorway. I knew she wanted to say something, most likely a snide remark or bitchy comment about my apparent abandonment of her and my younger sisters, Lucy, Nettie and Rose.

She had done the same guilt trip to Emmett and Eric when they left for school. It had them reconsidering their decisions; however, it wouldn't work for me. She couldn't give me anything that would make me give up my dream to save hers. My father had always told me it was our job to stand up for those who couldn't do that for themselves, so that was exactly what I was going to do.

I put the car into gear as my memory and the song came to an end, listening to the engine purr before slowly making my way out of the quiet outskirts and back toward the loud center where my apartment was, taking solace in the hustle and bustle of the city. I walked into my apartment, sighing when I noticed the pale pink envelope sitting on my counter with Rose's delicate script decorating the front. I put my keys down next to it, turning it over a couple of times before setting it down and pouring myself a glass of Jameson. I knew eventually I would have to open that letter, even though I already had an idea as to what it contained. Rose wasn't one to be ignored.

Rose was the youngest out of the six of us, which allowed her to get away with anything, but also meant that most days she was fighting for attention. Over the years, she had mastered the art of getting attention without having to say a word, and now, everyone of her siblings knew better than to ignore her. Finishing my drink I opened the envelope, quickly reading what was on the page before calling Peter and packing what I would need into my car.


	11. Chapter 11: Bella POV

Chapter 11: Bella POV

Ten fucking weeks! That's exactly how long it's been since I've seen Detective Whitlock. _This was too easy, and Dad hasn't said anything about Jasper being pulled off the case so I know that isn't why he hasn't been around… What if he thinks I'm guilty and that's why he's been avoiding me?_

I stood, leaning against the side of my emerald green Porsche contemplating the mysterious disappearance of Jasper Whitlock, playing innocently with the tie that held my make shift shirt closed, enjoying the reactions of the idiotic teenage boys around me. I let my mind wander to thoughts of anything other than the crime I seemingly pulled off, or the hot detective in charge of the investigation of it. I jumped, causing my feet to slide slightly in Jasper's boots, as I felt rough fingertips gliding across the small of my back, just above the waist of my black mini skirt. I looked over my shoulder, and gazed into the hazel green eyes that I had missed over the last weeks.

"Jasper!" I exclaimed as I threw my arms around his neck with enough force to cause him to take a step backwards.

I could feel his chest rumble as he laughed. "Well, hello to you to Miss Bella." He said, spinning me around before putting me back on solid ground.

I notice a small smirk growing on his face as he looked me over, his eyes resting on the boots I have yet to return. "So that's where my boots disappeared to. I tossed my apartment looking for them before I left."

"I hope you don't mind, I found them under my bed after you left and they just look so good on me." I said, focusing my eyesight on the scuffs of his worn boots.

I continue to stare at the ground, trying to dig a hole through the tar parking lot, until his dry fingers connect with my chin, lifting my eyes to meet his. "Darlin' don't worry about it; they were in your room. I'm just glad I didn't lose them at the club or somewhere along the way."

I took a step back, putting space between the two of us, staring at him coolly. _I was not about to let him charm me into forgetting about the fact he disappeared for ten weeks._ "Where have you been?" I asked, with more attitude than I intended.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving. Honestly, I didn't think it was any of your business, and I still don't think you need to know." He snapped back at me.

My eyes focused back on the ground and I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth, willing the tears that were building behind my eyes, not to fall. "I'm sorry," I whispered, "I shouldn't have asked, and you're right, it's none of my business. I should go. Good day, Detective Whitlock."

I got into my car, slamming the door and throwing it into gear, driving off in the general direction of my house. As I drove to Angela's, I thought about my recent confrontation with the sexy and dangerous Mr. Whitlock. I sat in Angela's driveway for an unknown amount of time, lost in my thoughts until Mr. Weber tapped on the window smiling. After apologizing for loitering in his driveway, I made my way home, in a more confident mood than when I arrived.

I parked my car, stopping to pet the neighborhood's stray cat before making my way inside and starting on my homework. I was half way through the assigned reading for my senior literature class when there was a timid knock on my door. I slowly walked over to the door, adding more scuffs to the already distressed boots still on my feet. I gasped when I pulled back the curtain in the side window and saw the one person I never expected to see again in a million years, Jasper.

I opened the door, forcing myself to look uninterested in his sudden appearance. "Hello Detective Whitlock, is there something I can help you with?" I asked, leaning against the door frame.

His head snapped up, like he didn't realize that I had opened the door. "Miss Bella… I wanted to apologize for my sharp words earlier this afternoon. They were uncalled for, and I am truly sorry if I hurt your feelings or offended you. I want to make it up to you, if you'll let me." He said pausing, almost like he was trying to gauge my mood or reaction.

When I didn't close the door in his face, his face lit up with that trademark smirk as he said, "I would like to take you out tonight. I was thinking that since the local theater is doing an interactive performance of The Rocky Horror Picture show, and Halloween is in a couple of days that it would be something fun for us to do together."

I obviously reacted because he gave me directions to the theater and a polite kiss on the cheek before getting into his fuckhawt car and driving off. I walked off toward my room in a daze, pulling up Google to figure out what was actually going to happen on our "date" tonight. After finding a description of one the characters and printing out an audience participation script, I went to my mother's closet to pull out everything I would need. I found a suitable black satin mini dress with cap sleeves, and borrowed an apron from one of the housekeepers we employed. When I was dressed and make up was applied, I sectioned my mahogany hair while the curling iron heated up. I turned up my go-to playlist as Aerosmith's _Dude (Looks Like a Lady) _came on, belting along with Steven Tyler. After teasing, curling, and adding half a can of hairspray to my hair, I grabbed my iPod and the black lace up boots I borrowed from Alice ages ago, before heading to my car and toward the theater. Jasper was waiting for me outside dressed in a white button down, open in the front to reveal the tattoo I longed to lick, a black waistcoat, complete with tails, and a pair of black dress pants. His honey blond hair was hidden by a bald wig with greasy blond hair attached in a sparse fashion. After my car was parked, we joined the throng of people heading into the theater and found seats. I thanked Jasper quietly when he handed me a bag with all the props I would need, and I reached into my purse for the script I had printed earlier.

0o0o0

The first few musical numbers passed with Jasper showing me what to throw and what to say. He had the patience of a saint. I had caught on enough that I attempted to participate during the one scene I had seen before, the _Time Warp_. As the beginning of the song came on, the actors come out on to the stage mimicking the video while the audience stood. I was surprised when Jasper got completely involved with the scene, including singing along.

_It's astounding, time is fleeting. Madness, takes its toll, but listen closely..._

I smiled, singing the next line,

_Not for very much longer_

I barely registered the rest of the audience as Jasper and I continued singing back and forth to each other. He continued to smile and sing while doing the Time Warp, whereas I had a hard time keeping myself from laughing.

I finally got it together enough to sing,

_It's so dreamy. Oh, fantasy free me! So you can't see me, no not at all. In another dimension, with voyeuristic intentions. Where secluded, I see all._

We watched as the song came to an end and Janet tried to convince Brad to leave, rather unsuccessfully, and then Jasper froze mid comment and stared at the stage. When I followed his line of sight, I swear I felt my jaw hit the floor. Standing there on the stage in the ridiculous wig, fishnets and corset was Peter. Our need to laugh overthrew our shock when Peter began to sing.

_How do you do, I see you've met my faithful handyman. He's just a little brought down, because when you knocked, he thought you were the Candy Man. Don't get strung out by the way I look, don't judge a book by its cover. I'm not much of a man by day, but by night I'm one hell of a lover. I'm just a sweet Transvestite from Transylvania. Let me show you around, maybe play you a sound. You look like you're both pretty groovy. Or if you want something visual, that's not too abysmal, we could take in an old Steve Reeves' movie._

Peter sang out with confidence as the scene played out behind him.

The rest of the show went without a hitch and we decided to get ice cream at The Creole Creamery. We walked to his car so he could lock it up before joining me for the short drive to the ice cream parlor. Leaning against his car was a tall, blonde with a model's body. When she saw us approach, she uncrossed her legs and adjusted the pale purple suit skirt she was wearing before practically tackling Jasper. I stood on the outside of this obvious reunion, trying not to become obnoxious and bitchy. It wasn't working. I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest and turned on my heel, deciding that he could go get his own fucking ice cream with the blonde he obviously knew very well. I was halfway to my car when there was a swift tug at my wrist, causing me to pivot on one pointy stiletto.

"What do you want Jasper? To throw my poor judgment back in my face? If that is the case, then fuck you, I'm done. Good night Mr. Whitlock." I stormed off closing the rest of the gap between me and my car, stomping my feet like a two year old who didn't get their way.

When I got home, Charlie gave me the look, you know the one parents give that says 'where have you been and why are you slamming my door?' I walked right past him, and even contemplated flipping him off when he followed me up the stairs and to my bedroom door. Instead, I chose to slam the door in his face and blast whatever loud rock song came on my iPod.


	12. Chapter 12: Jasper POV

Chapter 12: Jasper POV

I stood there listening to the door slam and the tires squeal, just staring at the road after she left like it would hold some hidden clue in its twilight shadows. But it didn't offer me any help, just a creeping cold that told me I had pushed her again. When I turned back to my car, my shoulders slumped and my happiness of seeing Rose drained away. I was not surprised by the look my youngest sibling was giving me.

With one last pointed eye-roll, Rose walked over to where I stood and threw her arm around my waist. "Go after her you idiot. I mean, God! Didn't you learn anything from all of the chick flicks Nettie, Lucy, and I made you watch with us growing up?" She said before pushing me toward my car.

I dug my heels into the pavement, slowing her down for the moment, "Rose, I don't think going after her right now would be the smartest idea. She may not look tough but she knows how to handle a gun and has the best aim out of anyone on the force, and she isn't a police officer." I paused when I heard a rather uncharacteristic snort from my sister.

"Rough and tumble Jasper is afraid of a girl, who looks about half his age? I never thought I'd see the day when my big brother was afraid of a girl!" She exclaimed, almost rolling on the ground with laughter.

"Okay, keep laughing Rose and I'll make you walk." I said concentrating on getting back to my car so that I didn't hit were too many people in this parking lot that would take it out of context, since even though we were siblings, we didn't look anything alike.

"Now is that how momma taught you to treat a lady Apple Jax?" Rose asked, as she slid gracefully into the passenger seat.

I scoffed playfully, "When did you become a lady Rhee?"

"Apple Jax, can I talk to her? Explain things, maybe. I must have ruined everything by showing up here tonight, and I feel really bad about it. I haven't seen you this happy since, well, I don't think I've ever seen you that happy." She said, turning in her seat to face me, her baby blue eyes pleading.

"Rhee, as much as I love that you want to make things better, maybe I should consider this as fate telling me, 'Hey moron, this isn't meant to be." I said as I put the small theater and Bella's broken expression behind me.

Rose slumped against the seat, but it definitely wasn't in defeat. I knew she was trying to find a way to make this right, and I let her, because it gave me hope that maybe I just wasn't hearing fate correctly. It gave me hope that this broken girl was the other half of me that I had been missing. That she was the one thing I was always searching for. I pulled into my parking spot and helped Rose up the rather precarious steps before showing her around. Leaving her to settle in my room; I set up my cell phone and alarm on the coffee table before passing out on the couch, knowing tomorrow would be a long day.

My mind registered the sound of the front door opening and closing and the smell of some meat product cooking before my eyes opened and my cell phone vibrated across the table to the floor.

0o0o0

Rose POV

I waited, pretending to get settled in Jasper's room, for Jasper to fall asleep. I know he said it wouldn't do any good for me to meddle with the mess I created, but I had honestly never seen him this happy before. Sure, he was happy when he lived with Lucy, Nettie, Momma, and I, but his happiness always seemed forced, and now I had proof that it was. Looking around at the sparsely decorated room, a notepad sitting on the bedside table caught my eye. I smiled, knowing exactly what I was going to do with the address scribbled on the page.

I quietly eased the bedroom door open and walked right past the living room to the front door; if I got caught, I could always use the excuse of needing a drink before bed. Carefully pulling the keys out of Jasper's pants, I got ready to find this girl's house.

I drove slowly around town, hoping I wouldn't get myself lost. Finally, pulling up in front of a rather intimidating two story house, I knocked on the door, pacing to keep myself from chickening out and driving back to Jasper's. The door swung open and I found myself face to face with a delicate looking brunette. The expression on her face dropped from one of pleasant surprise to one of strong dislike, I would even venture to say it qualified as hate.

"What do you want?" She asked, leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed against her chest.

"I was hoping I could explain. I think there was a misunderstanding tonight." I said, hoping she would be willing to hear me out.

"Fine" She said, closing the door behind her and sitting on the railing, raising an eyebrow in my direction.

"Well," I started, testing to see how this conversation was going to go.

"Would you just explain whatever big misunderstanding there was, I have things I need to do." She said, her shoulders tensing and her entire body telling me she was on the defensive.

"I think you misunderstood the hug between Jasper and I. You probably think we're dating, like most people, but the honest to god truth is that we are brother and sister. I'm the reason he's been gone for ten weeks. I'm guessing he hasn't told you about any of us, the few who really know him that he left in Texas nine years ago. I'm sorry that I ruined your date and that I came over unannounced like this." I turned and started to walk back to Jasper's car, turning back to add, "Please don't shut him out because of me. You should know I have never seen him as happy as he was tonight."

I got into Jasper's car, leaving Jasper's love interest standing on her porch to contemplate what I told her. I think I just moved into a real life soap opera.


	13. Chapter 13: Bella POV

Chapter 13: Bella POV

I sat on the railing watching again as Jasper's car drove away, and I was getting pretty fucking sick of watching that car drive away. Storming into the house, I left the door wide open, not caring if I let a whole swarm of mosquitos in. When I reached my destination my plan fell into place, tonight Jasper Whitlock would fall victim to my womanly wiles. My hand reached out for the lace dress my mother got me one year from fashion week and I briefly admired the short feather skirt. I grabbed my coral belt and matching patent leather heels to finish off the outfit before quietly making my way to Daddy's office to find Jasper's address.

I lied again. I'm getting really good at doing that; I guess the theater class the school had me take was good for something. Daddy asked where I was going, dressed like I was and at such a late hour. I told him Angela found a new hang out and wanted me to check it out with her. He let me go but set a curfew, and he knew I hated those. I slowly pulled into the parking lot behind a tall brick building next to the car that haunted my day dreams, so many possibilities. I pulled myself out of the daydream and began the journey to his apartment.

I stood outside of the apartment taking in the imperfections of the large 698 on the door, listening to the quiet noises as they filtered through the wood. I laughed quietly as light sound of snoring battled with the attempted quiet from the running water. I pulled my hand back and let it lightly fall against the smooth door, hoping whoever was awake didn't hear it. I was about to turn away when the door opened and I was soundlessly invited in.

The scene before me unfolded as I was invited into the small and undecorated apartment by the blonde who had bravely faced me after my not so lady-like behavior earlier. It was obvious Jasper was dead to the world, while he slept, since he barely registered the door closing as his sister walked away too soon to attend to the bacon and sausage sizzling in the cast iron skillet on the stove. I took in more of the scene and picked up a blue and white checkered bowl before mixing in what appeared to be the rest of the ingredients for cinnamon apple pancakes. Jasper's sister walked over after making sure we hadn't woken him and lightly placed a well-manicured hand in my shoulder.

"I didn't have a chance to introduce myself earlier, I'm Rosalie Hale." She said, extending a hand out to me.

I looked at her hand and back to the bowl before putting the bowl down and shaking her hand quickly. "I'm Isabella Swan, sorry about the temper tantrum you witnessed earlier. I have a problem with jealousy, or that's what everyone tells me… something about after effects of my parent's divorce or some crap."

"Well, it was very nice to meet you Miss Isabella. I'm going to let you finish making Jasper breakfast since I think the two of you should have some time to talk. If he asks about where I am, just tell him I went out to get some supplies for school and to learn the "lay of the land." I hope we can become great friends Isabella." Rose finished what seemed like a monologue from one of Shakespeare's plays and places a gentle kiss on my cheek before skipping out the front door.

I stood there with the wooden spoon in my hand staring after her. This seems to be a common trait for these siblings, and I'm not sure I like it. I shook my head and went back to the task at hand, Jasper's breakfast. I pulled the bacon and sausage out of the pan, placing them on a plate in the oven so they were still warm when Jasper was ready to eat. Picking up the bowl, I brought it over to the pan Rosalie had previously used for the bacon and poured a small amount of the pancake batter in while humming the melody to the one song I can remember Renee singing to me as a little girl.

At some point in the twenty or so minutes it took me to cook the pancakes, two things happened. One, I started to sing along with the tune playing in my head, and two, Jasper woke up. I realized Jasper was awake when his smooth tenor voice joined me on the last couple of lines.

_There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends of the earth for you  
Make you happy, make your dreams come true  
To make you feel my love_

I spun around causing left over batter to spray around the kitchen and on Jasper's toned abs, which he had left uncovered for my obvious enjoyment.

"I'm sorry if I startled you, Miss Bella, but I couldn't help but join you and the wonderful smells wafting from the room called to me." He said as he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

"Uh…" I said, still staring at the batter dripping slowly down his abs, "There are pancakes by the stove and bacon and sausage in the oven, help yourself. I'll be right back. I forgot something in my car." I said using my car as an excuse to leave before I was seducing him again.

I sighed as I reached my car, happy I left some of my more casual clothes in the trunk. I changed into a black pull over, black lounge pants and my favorite pair of studded black Converse before heading back upstairs where Jasper was waiting for me.

I didn't hesitate this time; I turned the door knob and walked calmly through the doorway. Jasper was seated at the head of the table shoving the food into his mouth like it was the first time he'd had real food in a long time. I stifled a laugh, as I noticed the small pieces of pancake that were stuck in the bottom of his hair.

He turned around, fork half way to his mouth. "What…?"

"Nothing, you just look so adorable."

"Oh, okay." He said, shoving another forkful in his mouth.

I sat down in the chair next to him, taking in the unique and eclectic decorating style that seemed to spread from the kitchen to the rest of the house. I was caught in my musings about what could have happened that caused Jasper to leave Texas when I was pulled from my seat into Jasper's lap.

"Can I ask you something and get an honest answer Darlin'?" he asked, sounding so serious I was certain he knew about my role in Mike's death.

"Sure," I said slowly, almost hesitantly.

"Why did you walk away when Rose showed up at the theater tonight, err…yesterday I guess, instead of letting me explain?" He asked running his hands nervously over his jeans.

"Because I've been used and forgotten too many times to let myself wait for the excuse." I said hiding my face in my hands, moving my legs to get up and go back to having some sort of personal space for the both of us.

We sat in silence as my words hung in the air between us, the weight of them making me feel like I was drowning. "What was Texas like?" I asked in an attempt to move the focus of our conversation off of me.

"Hot…" he said, his signature smirk on his face.

"Okay captain obvious, other than hot what was it like?" I said sarcasm becoming my primary language.

"It was amazing and boring at the same time, if that makes any sense."

"Oh yes that makes perfect sense, because you can have something be amazing and boring at the same time." I said, bringing my chair closer to him so that our knees were touching.

It was quiet between us for a while, almost to the point where it became awkward. I couldn't help but start to laugh, our awkwardness was that absurd.

"What are we doing?" I asked, the laughter dying down.

"I'm not sure. I've known you since you were ten. I don't think we need to do the get to know you crap." He said.

We got lost in our own little world and were befuddled when Rose came walking through the door looking ready for school.

"Um, Rhee…it's 5 in the morning, where did you find a store that was open?" Jasper asked, seeming concerned about his sister's possible criminal activity.

"Don't you go worrying your pretty little head Apple Jax. All I did was go get the rest of my stuff from the car. You two were so far off in your own little bubble neither of you noticed me walk by with boxes earlier." She said, hands on her hips and her sassy attitude rolling off her in waves.

"I should get home. Daddy's got to be worried sick right now, and I have to get ready for school. Rose, do you want a ride to school? I could swing by and get you on my way in." I said hoping to get to know the elusive family member.


End file.
